


Won't Forget What You Need

by Written_prose_things



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Penny-centric, baz and simon are good friends to penny, baz's P.O.V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Penny feels low after her hearing with the Coven. Baz and Simon are good friends who make her feel better.(Prompt in the notes)
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Won't Forget What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> @broadway-hufflepuff :  
> 'Can you write something where Baz is a good friend to Penny? lol i love their friendship, and there's a real lack of him helping her out'

Baz finds it weird that his assumptions about the Coven are incorrect. All of them are treated with the same amount of mistrust and scepticism.   
Other than Wellbelove. But her’s is a special case.

Today it’s Bunce’s turn on the stand. The Coven wants to know what spell she used, why she used it and a thousand other things that the rest of them have already answered.

It would be infuriating, but Baz has grown used to the Coven’s obsession with redundancy.

Baz doesn’t have to be at the hearing today, but he shows up to support Bunce. Fiona had laughed about how soft he’d become.

Baz reached the Wellbelove residence, where the Coven is holding its proceedings today. He gets out of his car and spots Bunce and Simon standing in a corner, a little removed from her family, looking tenser by the second.

Simon’s mood shifts when he spots Baz. He rushes over, looking every bit like an over-excited puppy, and Baz can’t fight the smile on his face.

Bunce stands in her place, looking at them tersely. Simon hugs Baz, as soon as he’s close enough.

The blond boy whispers in his hear, “She’s worried.”

Baz can’t find it in himself to snark just then, so he nods, “Yeah.”

Baz walks over to Bunce, Simon trailing behind him, “I’m not very good at pep talks, Bunce.”

Bunce pins him with a stare, “I won’t hesitate to punch you in your stupid fangs if you act sappy.”

Baz nods. Tough love. He can do that.

“Give them hell, Bunce.”

With that, they move into the house.

\--

The Coven adjourns the hearing late in the evening. When they step out of the house, it’s to see the sun setting on the horizon.

Bunce’s parents and siblings say their goodbyes and drive off. Baz takes Simon and Bunce back to their flat.

The pair crumple into the closest and comfiest horizontal surface with a groan as soon as Baz opens the door. Simon on the floor in front of the door, and Bunce on the sofa.

Baz moves to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

After a moment, Simon looks up, “Let’ do something.”

Penny groans, but turns to look at him, “What?”

Baz looks at them from the kitchen, nursing his cuppa.

“Let’s go to the cinema.”

This is Simon’s coping mechanism. If he acts like everything’s normal, he starts believing it himself.

Bunce, on the other hand, loves to sit in and rejuvenate.

That’s why it surprises Baz when Bunce agrees, “Alright. Why don’t you change and we’ll leave?”

As soon as Simon’s in his room, Baz casts a silencing charm.

“Why are you going to the cinema?”

Bunce peers at him over her glasses, “Going? No, Baz. I’m _coming_. You are too.”

Baz ignores the urge to make a joke. Bunce must realise what she sounds like.

He focuses on the issue a hand, “What if I don’t want to go?”

She sighs, “Alright, but I’m not filling in for you again. Simon needs this-”

“What about what you need?”

“Forget what I need-”

“No. You do that well enough on your own.”

Penny crosses her arms, “It isn’t Simon’s fault that I want to be alone.”

Baz squats down next to her, “It doesn’t have to be anyone’s fault. Trust us to take care of you, Penelope. Trust us the way we trust you.”

She looks away. Baz sighs, “Bunce, do you want to stay in?”

She nods softly. Baz asks again, “Do you need anything else?”

Bunce shakes her head.

Baz nods and gets up. He goes to Simon’s room, undoing his spell on the way.

“Penny wants to stay in.”

Simon’s pulling on a shirt. He looks at Baz through the hole for his head, the collar blocking his view, “Does she need anything.”

Baz shrugs, “She didn’t say.”

Simon turns around, “Call the Indian takeaway around the block and order a plate of samosas to be delivered in an hour.”

Baz smiles and does as he’s been told. The pair head out of the flat fifteen minutes later, passing Bunce small smiles before leaving.

Penny spends the evening on the sofa in a soft jumper and trackies, swaddled in a warm blanket.


End file.
